A Precious Christmas
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel's first Christmas with Sha're and Nicky. Set in my Precious Gift Universe between the last chapter and Epilogue of Precious Gift.


Author's Notes: - This hasn't been betad yet as I wanted to put it up now.

This is set between the final chapter and epilogue of Precious Gift.

Enjoy

* * *

The twinkling lights, Christmas songs being played all around him let Daniel know that Christmas was just around the corner and if that didn't then the fact he was standing in line with his wife and son to see Santa did. This was their first Christmas since they'd found one another again and Daniel was looking forward to it. Nicky was completely amazed by everything that was happening around him and had a million questions every day which Daniel did his best to answer. At this precise moment he was staring at the twinkling lights while Sha're standing serenely at his side kept a close eye on him as she spoke softly with her best friend Wendy Watson. They'd come with Wendy, her husband Tony and their boys Matt and Mason to let the boys see Santa. Daniel was extremely grateful that Wendy was there to help Sha're with everything normally but especially this time of year.

x

"Daddy," Nicky's voice made Daniel turn to where the little boy stood with a bemused look on his face.

"Yes, Nicky?"

"Why are we here?"

Daniel lifted the boy into his arms, "Do you remember me telling you about Santa Claus?"

Nicky nodded solemnly.

"Well, we're going to go see him," Daniel continued, "Inside that house is where Santa is waiting to see all the boys and girls here."

Nicky frowned slightly puzzling out this information.

"Matt and Mason are excited to go see him," Daniel reminded his son, "They'll tell you why it's so important."

Nicky wriggled out of Daniel's arms so he could talk to his friends. At the warm chuckle Daniel smiled sliding his arm around his wife's slim waist hugging her close to him. Sha're was wrapped up for the season, wearing black jeans, black boots with a red sweater that sat just above her knees the large collar sitting perfectly. Daniel couldn't help but notice that Wendy was wearing a similar outfit.

"I am looking forward to seeing Nicky meet Santa," Sha're told him, "He has been so excited learning all about this holiday. I am looking forward to seeing it too after what you told me when we first married."

Daniel looked down at her thinking back a year ago when his holiday plans had basically been go join Jack for take-out and a lot of alcohol so that the two weeks of festivities was lost in a haze. This year however Jack was coming to join them for the holiday season which would be a traditional Christmas, as much as Daniel could manage anyway.

"So am I."

x

Finally it was their turn to see Santa. Matt and Mason went first, climbing on Santa's knee before posing happily for a picture chorusing 'thank you' when they received their present. Nicky pulled back, holding onto his mother as he was ushered forward.

"It's alright," Sha're soothed, "Santa is a very nice man. And we will make sure to get a copy of the photograph to give to your Uncle Jack."

With that thought Nicky nodded and shyly moved to the large man sitting there in a red suit with a white beard.

"Hello there, Nicky," Santa greeted the little boy making Nicky stare a little shocked that this man knew who he was, "I hear that this is your first Christmas with your Dad and that you've been a very good boy this year."

Nicky nodded awestruck.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

Nicky looked up at him chewing his lip slightly, "I want a puppy because Uncle Jack said every kid should have one. And I want a little brother or sister and lot's of books."

Daniel and Sha're shared a smile at their son's Christmas wishes before their attention was pulled back to Nicky.

"Why don't you jump up so my Elf can take the picture for your Mom and Dad," Santa said.

Nicky nodded again and allowed Daniel to place him on Santa's knee who then stood back letting the picture get taken. Santa pulled out a present and passed it to Nicky who ran to Sha're while Daniel moved to Santa.

"Thank you," he smiled at the man with a knowing grin.

"No problem, Dr Jackson," Santa grinned back with a wink.

As Nicky sat with Matt and Mason ripping open the paper on their presents Sha're leaned into her husband, "And you know Santa how?"

Daniel chuckled, "Its Mr Graham who runs the rare bookstore. I had a quick chat with him a few days ago letting him know this was Nicky's first Christmas with me."

Sha're quickly kissed him, "You are a very good father."

* * *

Daniel was astounded how nice the house looked with the Christmas decorations. Sha're had loved the whole process and they'd chosen the perfect tree which was decorated in an actual colour scheme, red and green, as Sha're didn't like the thought of a mish-mash of colour.

They'd invited Jack to join them for the holiday which Daniel was looking forward to – he could take Nicky for a while letting the couple have some time alone. Teal'c was going off-world to see Ishta, Mitchell was heading home taking Vala with him while Sam was still in Atlantis and didn't even know about the startling changes in Daniel's life.

The house also smelled amazing. Sha're had found a cooking class to take one afternoon a week, giving her another interest. Daniel wasn't complaining as she tried everything out on both of them and Christmas had brought out her experimental side.

"Dan'iel," Sha're interrupted his thoughts, "Can you get the drinks. The movie is about to start."

Daniel nodded and made each of them hot chocolate so they could sit together to watch The Santa Clause, a Teal'c recommendation. Nicky was cuddled up with his mother with Charlie tucked in beside him and as Daniel brought the three mugs he couldn't help smiling at the image before him. It was astounding how different this was to last year, to every year of his life and Daniel set the mugs on the table before taking his seat at Sha're's side.

As the movie started Sha're cuddled close to him making Daniel smile, he tried to pay attention to the movie knowing Nicky would probably talk about it if he enjoyed it and if Daniel didn't know exactly what had happened then Nicky would get upset.

x

"So," Sha're settled back at his side once she'd put Nicky to bed, "He is enjoying this holiday. So am I."

"Good," Daniel pulled her close pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, "I'm enjoying it too. For the first time in a long time I'm actually looking forward to Christmas."

Sha're snuggled close to him, "Wendy has invited us to their house for dinner on the eve of Christmas, I thought it would be nice since Jack will not be joining us until the next morning and Nicky can play with his friends."

"Sounds great," he nodded smiling at her.

"What?" Sha're demanded suspiciously.

Daniel shook his head laughing as she climbed into his lap, her dark eyes filled with determination to find out what he was thinking.

"Tell me," she demanded, "You know you will eventually."

Daniel kissed her, "But the fun part is you making me tell you."

Sha're wrapped her arms around his neck moving so she was even more comfortable, "How about you tell me now and I do the fun part anyway?"

Daniel let out a soft sigh and slid his arms around her waist, "I surrender."

Sha're smirked and waited.

"I was simply thinking that I'm really glad you and Wendy are so close," Daniel told her, "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Sha're assured her husband, "I would be even if it was just you and I. But it is wonderful to have Wendy. There was so many years when I was alone, when I knew I could not become close to people."

"I'm sorry I brought this up," Daniel whispered.

Sha're kissed him softly, "Do not be," she sighed happily as she kissed him some more, "Take me to our bed, my Dan'iel. I believe I promised you the fun part."

* * *

Sha're sat staring out the window at the white flakes floating down from the sky adding to the blanket of white that surrounded the house. Daniel and Nicky were both still sleeping just now and she was enjoying the peace while she thought about the present she had to give her husband.

Wendy had been amazingly patient answering every question Sha're had and helping her think of gifts to get Daniel for this holiday. Although Sha're hadn't needed her help for one particular gift, she smiled to herself as she thought about finally getting to give him what she had.

"Mamma," Nicky's call preceded him running into the lounge he skidded to a halt and stared outside, "What's that?"

"That is a question for your father," Sha're replied lifting him onto her lap, "Which we will ask once he is up."

"It's very pretty," Nicky murmured as he leaned against her.

Sha're cuddled him enjoying this time together.

x

"It's snowing?" Daniel groaned as he found his wife and son sitting looking out of the window.

"Snowing?" Nicky asked with big eyes, "Matt and Mason told me about snow."

"I bet they did," Daniel rolled his eyes as he leaned over to kiss his wife, "Well how about we have breakfast then we go out and I'll show you all about snow."

Nicky cheered and scrambled to go get dressed leaving Daniel and Sha're alone. As he wrapped her in his arms he had to admit he was happy it was going to be a white Christmas it seemed more traditional.

Breakfast was fast as Nicky wanted to get out and play in the white stuff his friends had told him about. Daniel however made sure that they were wrapped up properly as he didn't want the holidays ruined by pneumonia.

"It's very cold," Nicky called the moment he stepped out into the white blanket covering the back garden.

Daniel laughed, "I'll show you how to make a snowman."

x

Sha're watched her husband and son as they gathered the snow together into what Daniel called a snowman. Nicky's face was pink and he was grinning from ear to ear as he helped his Daddy pat snow onto the big mounds of snow they had made. It still surprised her sometimes that she was here with the love of her life, especially after how long they'd been apart but Daniel had instantly taken her back into his life and accepted the boy she'd raised as her own. When she'd first met Daniel Sha're could never imagine the world he was from, she could also never imagine being comfortable within this place so different from the world she'd grown up in.

The giggle made her look back to where Daniel and Nicky were dressing up the lumps of snow with a hat, scarf and carrot.

"Mamma," Nicky cried running over to her, "Look at our snowman."

Sha're smiled at him taking in the rosy red cheeks, "It is wonderful, my darling."

"I love snow," he cried.

Daniel chuckled as he joined them, "I knew you would. But it's getting cold so let's get inside and warm up. Okay?"

"Daddy," Nicky pouted.

Sha're frowned at him warningly, "Nicky."

The little boy dropped his head, "Sorry. Can we play again later?"

"When we go see Matt and Mason tomorrow I'm sure they'll want to play in the snow," Daniel assured him, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

* * *

Sha're stepped into Wendy and Tony's home smiling at how it was decorated for the season. Nicky instantly ran over to join his friends then all three disappeared into the playroom.

"Ten seconds," Wendy chuckled as she took their coats, "That has to be a new record."

"Nicky is very excited," Sha're smiled, "This is such a new experience for us both."

Daniel laughed and wrapped his arm around her, "Me too."

Wendy motioned them to take a seat and headed to put their coats away.

"Sha're, are you wanting wine?" Tony stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Or something else?"

Sha're hesitated for a moment, "Can I have one of Wendy's juice mixes? I truly enjoyed that last week."

"Oh I can use my juicer," Wendy grinned before glancing at Daniel, "Beer?"

Daniel shook his head, "Driving so I'll have the same as Sha're."

Wendy disappeared leaving the couple alone and Sha're smiled as her husband sat beside her wrapping his arm around her.

"This is nice," she murmured.

Daniel gently kissed her softly, "Yeah, it is. This is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had. Having you and Nicky with me."

Sha're smiled at him, "And once we go home I will make it even better."

Daniel looked at her with surprise but didn't get a chance to ask as Wendy returned with their drinks before Tony brought out some food.

x

Laughter filled the lounge as the two couples swapped stories. Sha're was absolutely fascinated by the stories her friends were telling about the Christmases they'd spent both as children and then together.

She held her Daniel's hand as he told them stories of the celebrations he'd spent with his parents, smiling and laughing at the amusement in his voice at his own childhood memories. Nicky appeared climbed up beside his mother and announced, "I'm hungry."

"So am I," Tony chuckled before glancing at his wife, "Are we eating at any time tonight?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "I thought you were cooking."

The couple laughed and Wendy moved to Nicky ruffling his hair, "We'll get you something to eat."

Sha're cuddled her son close as Tony went to help his wife feeling Daniel gently stroking her arm. She loved being here, loved being wrapped in this bubble of happiness with her family and looked forward to tomorrow when Jack would join them giving Daniel his full family also.

x

Nicky was fast asleep by the time Daniel and Sha're left their friend's home. Cuddled up against his daddy's shoulder he was sighing dreaming peacefully in his slumber as Daniel strapped him into the car.

"We'll see you in a few days," Wendy hugged Sha're, "Enjoy your first Christmas. And let me know how he takes your present."

"I shall," Sha're smiled back.

"Honey, we're ready," Daniel called appearing through the door, "Are you finished saying goodbye?"

Wendy reached out and tweaked his chin, "Be nice."

Daniel chuckled and hugged her before he caught his wife's hand, "Good night."

Sha're slid into the passenger seat of the car and closed her eyes relaxing back as Daniel drove them carefully through the streets back home. The holiday was extremely enjoyable so far and tomorrow on the actual day she had the perfect gift for her love.

* * *

Daniel woke up finding Sha're fast asleep in his arms and their son cuddled up beside her talking to his toy lion. This was something he'd never dared dream about, waking on Christmas morning with his family. Jack would join them soon for a day completely different from last year when Daniel had completely avoided the holiday.

"Good morning," Sha're's amused voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to her.

"Morning," Daniel replied, giving her a soft kiss, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my Dan'iel," his wife breathed happily.

Nicky bounced wanting to join in, "Merry Christmas, Mommy, Daddy."

Daniel chuckled and hugged him tightly once it was his turn before dropping him back on the bed, "Okay, since we don't want to open our presents until your uncle Jack gets here why don't we have breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Nicky asked.

Daniel laughed, "Only because your mom will make them."

"Yeah," Nicky bounced off the bed with Charlie as Daniel and Sha're followed on at a more sedate pace.

x

"Uncle Jack!"

Jack braced himself to catch the enthusiastic boy who flung himself at him, "Hey, kiddo. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Nicky hugged him, "We've been waiting for ages for you to come. Charlie wants to open presents."

"I'm guessing you do too?" Jack chuckled letting the boy down before he moved to the woman standing watching then with a smile, "Hi Sha're."

"Jack," she moved to him and kissed his cheek when he hugged her, "Are you hungry?"

Jack nodded, "I'll wait as I can see someone really wants to open presents and so do I."

Sha're laughed, "Well take a seat. Dan'iel is just getting the camera."

Jack got comfortable in his friend's home admiring the Christmas tree beautifully decorated along with the other decorations scattered around the room. Nicky was sitting in one chair talking to Charlie. It was a wonderful sight to see Daniel's home filled with the signs of the season and the warmth of his family.

"Okay," Daniel appeared fixing the video camera, "Let's see what Santa brought."

x

Sha're cleaned away the wrapping paper as Nicky and Daniel put away all of Nicky's presents.

"These are amazing," Jack noted as he finished one of the cookies Sha're had given him.

Sha're gave him a smile, "Thank you. My class was wonderful fun. I think Dan'iel keeps finding them for me as he is so astonished my cooking is edible now."

"I am not complaining," Jack told her, "Makes me look forward to Christmas dinner even more."

Sha're rolled her eyes, "Then I hope I do not disappoint."

Jack grinned back before smiling at her, "Do you want me to take Nicky for a walk? So you can tell Daniel your news."

"How…" Sha're stared at him stunned.

Jack smiled softly, "Every time your mind has wandered your hand has rested on your stomach. I know the gesture, I know what it means."

A shy smile touched Sha're's face, "Then I think we will take you up on your offer."

Jack winked at her, "I'll go get short-stuff."

x

Sha're sat cross-legged on the floor beneath the Christmas tree. Jack and Nicky had just left with the promise of being back in about an hour, giving the couple some time alone.

"Hey," Daniel said as he walked in to find her there, "What are you doing?"

"I have one more present for you, Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "Join me."

Shrugging in confusion Daniel settled beside her, "Why are we sitting under the tree?"

"Because for this present," she bit her lip taking a deep breath, "I am the wrapping."

Daniel stared at her for a moment trying to work out what she meant before the way her hands were resting on her stomach gave him a clue.

"You're pregnant?"

Beaming Sha're nodded, laughing as he let out a cry of delight before pulling her to him. As Daniel pulled back he stood and helped her to her feet pulling her close the moment she was standing.

"You are happy then?" Sha're asked amused.

"I am ecstatic," Daniel breathed before he kissed her.

x

The small family sat together after an extremely delicious dinner watching several Christmas movies. Nicky was sitting with his favourite uncle and his lion trying to fight sleep while his parents were cuddled together both looking happy and content.

When Nicky finally succumbed to sleep Jack gently lifted the boy and carried him to his bedroom tucking him in. Jack was extremely grateful that Sha're had returned to Daniel's life. Not only because Jack became doting uncle to a miniature version of his best friend but because Daniel had a reason to stay.

A few months before Sha're had reappeared Daniel had visited Jack for a few days and had seemed so tired that Jack couldn't help worrying that something would make Daniel choose to leave Earth again. Either to go to Atlantis or to become all glowy once more.

Jack had seen it the moment Daniel walked into the briefing room the day Sha're and Nicky had arrived, the spark in those blue eyes that had been missing for such a long time was back again and he looked like the man Jack had found on Abydos all those years before.

As Nicky cuddled his lion close to him Jack fixed the covers before gently smoothing the child's hair. Heading back to the lounge Jack found the couple cuddled together on the couch, Daniel's hand resting on Sha're's stomach and Jack had a feeling that Sha're was going to find it hard to move for the next few months. Smiling to himself Jack went to bed himself looking forward to getting another nephew or perhaps a niece this time.

x

Daniel smiled as he realised Sha're was almost asleep beside him, "Hey, why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm so comfortable here," she murmured snuggling closer before glancing up at him, "With you."

Daniel chuckled, "Go to bed. I'll be in after I've tidied up."

She smiled at him and kissed her husband before she headed to their room leaving him alone. Daniel picked up the mugs sitting and put them in the kitchen ready to be cleaned in the morning. Heading back into the living room Daniel found Nicky sitting under the Christmas tree with Charlie.

"Hey," Daniel crouched beside him, "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see the tree," Nicky told him, "It's so pretty."

Daniel gently pulled Nicky out from under the tree and up into his arms, "Yes, it is. And it will be here in the morning. Back to bed."

Nicky wrapped his arms and legs around his daddy as he was carried back to his bedroom.

"Did you have a good day?" Daniel asked as he set Nicky on the bed.

The enthusiastic nodding was all that was needed to answer the question as Nicky slid under his covers.

"Did you?"

Daniel sat at his son's side and hugged him close, "I had the best Christmas ever because I had you and your mom here with me."

Nicky beamed, "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too," Daniel kissed the boy before tucking him, "Go to sleep."

Nicky snuggled down, hugging Charlie close as he fell asleep again. Daniel sat and watched him for a few moments before he slid out of the room. Smiling Daniel headed to his bedroom and found his wife already fast asleep. Climbing in beside her Daniel couldn't stop himself from sliding his hand onto her stomach and falling asleep knew that as wonderful a day as it had been, next Christmas would be even better.


End file.
